


Who Cares Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

by yamsfreckles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunk Kissing, Fake Marriage, Karaoke, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sharing a Bed, Side OiTsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/pseuds/yamsfreckles
Summary: "Once that thought was in his mind, he couldn’t make it go away. He was so curious now. He met Yamaguchi’s eyes as their laughter died down and he found himself speaking before he could stop himself. 'Hey, Yamaguchi-kun, do you want to help me play a prank on my mom?'"-Or-Hinata and Yamaguchi meet on a cruise and get fake married as a practical joke





	Who Cares Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic like two and a half years ago and just found my WIP flashdrive the other day so decided to finish it. This is the first content I've posted in over two years. Man time is Wild™. This is very self-indulgent, don't mind me.

Hinata Shouyou was a very impulsive person. In fact, if he had a nickel for every time his mother had berated him for not thinking things through, he would probably be very rich by now. The thing that bugged him the most about it was that she was right. He did have very poor impulse control, but seeing as how he was 23, he figured that was his business. As long as his basic needs were met and he managed to avoid hospitalization then who cared if he had a little bit of impulsive fun along the way?

His mother, apparently.

Hinata sagged forward on the railing overlooking the ocean and the island they had visited yesterday afternoon. The view was beautiful but he was too bitter about the fact that this was the third cruise his mother had dragged him on in the last year and a half to really enjoy it. He shouldn’t be ungrateful, but he knew the only reason she invited him was because she didn’t trust him to be left to his own devices without being able to check up on him. He really wished she would trust him and stop babying him all the time. He was an adult for crying out loud.

Eventually his back started to scream in protest at being bent over so long and he sighed. He straightened up, pulling away from the railing. He stretched his arms over his head and felt his back pop in a couple of places. He had been bent over the railing lost in thought for a lot longer than he thought. 

He turned away from the view and shuffled back across the deck to a row of lounge chairs and sank down onto one glad to be off his feet for a moment. He still had a few hours before he needed to meet his mom at the lunch buffet. He slowly closed his eyes, listening to the sound of seagulls and waves crashing against the side of the ship. 

He must have dozed off because the next time he opened his eyes the once nearly empty deck was crowded with people relaxing and enjoying the late morning sunshine. 

He glanced to his right and saw that the chair next to him was now occupied by a cute boy reading a book. A very cute boy. He had his brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail with a few shorter strands hanging freely, framing his soft face and a smattering of freckles under his eyes, which was scrunched up as if concentrating very hard on his book.

He was definitely Hinata’s type. 

The boy blinked a couple of times and then turned to look at Hinata, as if he could feel his gaze. Hinata quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring. He was just about to get up and leave when the boy spoke to him.

“Hello.”

It was only one word, but it was enough for Hinata to decide that he had a nice voice. He turned back to the boy and nodded awkwardly. “Hello,” he replied.

The boy smiled timidly, before turning back to his book.

“What are you reading?” Hinata asked, figuring he had nothing to lose.

The boy looked back up at him and smiled. “The Little Prince,” he responded, turning the book so Hinata could see. The iconic blue cover greeted him with the original French title “Le Petit Prince” written in swirling gold letters.

“Oh, I love that story!” Hinata exclaimed. “I saw a local theater company production of it a couple years ago. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a copy of the French version though.”

The boy’s eyes lit up and his smile widened. “It’s my favorite book. I’m not super fluent in French, but I’m trying to learn and I figured this is a good way since I’m already so familiar with the story.”

Their following conversation came easily, chatting casually about the story and different adaptations they had seen or encountered. The boy was very easy to talk to.

“Ah,” Hinata said after their conversation came to an end. “I never introduced myself. My name is Hinata Shouyou.”

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi,” the boy – Yamaguchi – responded.

Hinata grinned. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Yamaguchi replied. “Well, I probably should get going soon. My friends are probably wondering where I am.”

Was the disappointment Hinata thought he heard in Yamaguchi’s voice actually there, or was it just his wishful thinking?

“Okay. I have to go meet my mom for lunch anyway.” The disappointment in his own voice was much more obvious.

“You sound oh so excited about that,” Yamaguchi chuckled.

Hinata sighed. “My mom’s great. She just thinks I’m too impulsive and she’s too overprotective. I think going on a cruise would be much better with friends.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a little impulsive,” Yamaguchi agreed.

“Right?” Hinata groaned. “It’s not like I would ever do anything dangerous or really really stupid.”

“What qualifies as really stupid?” Yamaguchi asked. Despite saying he needed to leave, he hadn’t made any motion to actually do so and that made Hinata wonder if Yamaguchi enjoyed talking to him as much as he enjoyed talking to Yamaguchi.

“I don’t know. Like, dropping out of college to pursue a career as a professional juggler or marrying someone I just met or something.”

Yamaguchi laughed again. He had a really nice laugh. “Yeah, those would both be pretty stupid things to do,” he agreed.

Hinata joined in his laughter. He imagined telling his mom he was dropping out of college or marrying a stranger. He could almost see her reactions so perfectly, which made him laugh harder. Honestly it would probably make for a good prank.

Once that thought was in his mind, he couldn’t make it go away. He was so curious now. He met Yamaguchi’s eyes as their laughter died down and he found himself speaking before he could stop himself. “Hey, Yamaguchi-kun, do you want to help me play a prank on my mom?”

*****

“Shouyou! You can’t marry somebody you just met! That’s ridiculous!” His mother was borderline shouting at this point and Hinata had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Yamaguchi flinched away and Hinata didn’t know if it was just good acting on his part or a genuine reaction to his mother’s sudden exclamation.

Hinata had never expected Yamaguchi to agree to his plan in a million years. But he had. Hinata had never been more surprised or more excited. They had quickly come up with a general story and then headed off as fake fiancés to find Hinata’s mom at the lunch buffet.

Her reaction was even better than Hinata had imagined.

His hand tightened around Yamaguchi’s waist and he affixed his face in what he hoped was a hurt look. “Mom! Tadashi isn’t just somebody. I love him and he loves me and we are getting married whether you want us to or not.” He puffed out his chest like he tended to do when he was actually getting indignant and fixed a cold glare at his mother, who sputtered a couple of times before angrily stomping towards the bar muttering something about impulses and needing a drink.

When she was finally out of sight Hinata and Yamaguchi’s eyes met and they both immediately doubled over laughing. People stopped and stared at them, but Hinata couldn’t find it in him to care.

“I thought she was g-going to punch m-me,” Yamaguchi wheezed out, grasping his sides.

Hinata straightened up and wiped his eyes, gasping out the last of his laughter before grinning at the taller boy. “You’re the best, Yamaguchi-kun! Thank you!”  
Yamaguchi smiled wider. “Of course! It was fun.”

Hinata shifted awkwardly, smile dimming a little. He didn’t know what to do now that he and Yamaguchi technically had no reason to not go their separate ways. For some reason that made him a little sad.

Yamaguchi must have been thinking the same thing. “Do you want to come to the bar with me and my friends tonight? Yamaguchi asked hopefully. “It’s karaoke night and we’re meeting there after dinner.”

“Yes!” Hinata agreed quickly. He knew he sounded over-eager but Yamaguchi seemed happy with his response. They agreed on a time and went their separate ways and Hinata spent the rest of the afternoon with a grin on his face. He really enjoyed spending time with Yamaguchi Tadashi.

*****

The bar was loud and crowded when Hinata arrived and he was worried he would never be able to find the booth where Yamaguchi and his friends were sitting. He was just debating crawling on the bar to get a better vantage point when he heard someone calling his name. His eyes lit up immediately upon seeing Yamaguchi waving to him from a small booth tucked away in a corner. He haphazardly made his way over, only tripping twice.

The prospect of meeting Yamaguchi’s friends hadn’t registered in Hinata’s mind until he was face to face with them. There were only two, so it could have been worse, but the way they seemed to be scrutinizing him put him on edge and made him feel self-conscious.

“I’m glad you came, Hinata,” Yamaguchi said happily, sliding over to make room for the shorter male in the booth next to him.

“Me too,” Hinata said as he sat down. He glanced at the two sitting across from them – Yamaguchi’s friends. They were both extremely beautiful in an intimidating way. One had perfectly styled brown hair and eyes that matched. The other had short blond hair and honey colored eyes framed by a pair of black glasses. “Hi,” he greeted, raising a hand in an awkward wave. “I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

The brown haired boy snickered, a wicked grin plastered on his face. “We know. Yama-chan’s fiancé, right?”

Hinata could feel his face flush, but the brunet was speaking again, saving him from answering. “I’m Oikawa Tooru.” He leaned his head down onto the blond’s shoulder. “And this is my Kei-chan.”

The blond rolled his eyes, taking a sip from the drink in front of him. “Tsukishima Kei,” he clarified.

Hinata nodded, not sure what else to say. He glanced at Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eye and noticed the freckled boy fiddling with his fingers in his lap. Was he nervous?

A waitress came by and Oikawa ordered a couple rounds of Scooby snacks for the table and Hinata was instantly relieved that they all seemed to have a taste for sweet alcohol. A couple of shots in and Oikawa was ready to start singing. He managed to convince Yamaguchi to sing with him after only a couple minutes of whining.

Tsukishima didn’t try to make small talk with Hinata, which might have been awkward if they both weren’t distracted by the two brunets on the stage. They both had really nice voices and Hinata found he couldn’t take his eyes off Yamaguchi despite the fact that he didn’t have much stage presence.

When they returned to the booth, Hinata complimented Yamaguchi on his performance, which made the freckled boy blush. It was adorable.

The waitress came by again to check on them and Tsukishima casually ordered a couple rounds of buttery nipples, a strawberry daiquiri, and something called an AMF. Oikawa and Yamaguchi didn’t even bat an eye. How much could that guy drink?

“So Hinata-kun,” Yamaguchi questioned, pulling Hinata’s attention away from the overwhelming amount of alcohol sitting in front of Tsukishima. “How did your mom react when you told her it was a prank?”

“Oh,” Hinata chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I haven’t told her yet. She was out all day. I’ll tell her when I get back tonight.”

“Wait!” Oikawa cried, inserting himself into their conversation. “You haven’t told your mom yet?” he clarified.

“No?” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows wondering why Oikawa even cared.

“Oh this is perfect!” Oikawa grinned. “It’s time to take this prank to the next level, chibi-chan.”

Hinata glared at the nickname, but decided to drop it in favor of finding out what the hell Oikawa meant. “What?” he asked brilliantly.

Tsukishima groaned and downed two shots, all too used to his boyfriend’s antics.

“You gotta really make your mom believe you’re getting hitched!” Oikawa continued. “You gotta see this through to the end, obviously,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Hinata had no idea what Oikawa was talking about. He looked to Yamaguchi for clarification, but the freckled boy only shrugged, looking just as confused as Hinata felt.

“Give me your phone,” Oikawa insisted. “If we’re doing this we’re going all out because Oikawa Tooru does not half ass anything.”

Tsukishima eyed the shot glass sitting in front of Yamaguchi, who handed it over without question.

Hinata tentatively gave his phone to Oikawa who began typing away. “Yama-chan you need to accept the friend request I just sent you.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes but pulled out his phone and fulfilled Oikawa’s request.

Oikawa typed a few more things before grinning and handing Hinata back his phone. “Perfect,” he announced.

Hinata looked down at his open Facebook app and his eyes were immediately drawn to the status Oikawa had made for him.

_**Hinata Shouyou** got married to **Yamaguchi Tadashi**_

Hinata blinked once, twice before looking up at Oikawa. “Shouldn’t it say ‘got engaged to’ instead? I mean, we aren’t married.”

Oikawa waved his hand dismissively. “You’re not engaged either. But you will be married by the end of the night. Fake married anyway. It’s more dramatic this way.

Hinata was about to ask Oikawa what the hell he meant by that, but his phone started to buzz incessantly, distracting him. He looked down in amazement to see the almost immediate reactions from his friends.

_**Sugawara Koushi:** Congratulations! I didn’t even know you were dating anyone!_  
_**Kageyama Tobio: @Sugawara Koushi** He isn’t dating anyone. What the hell, Hinata?_  
_**Sugawara Koushi:** ?_  
_**Kozume Kenma:** Shouyou…_  
_**Haiba Lev:** Holy shit, congrats man! That is so coooool!!!_  
_**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Yamaguchi?!? You went on a cruise and got married? WHat the actual fuck?_  
_**Hinata Natsu:** ???????????_

“Who’s Kuroo?” Hinata asked, not recognizing the name.

Oikawa smirked. “He’s Yama-chan’s roommate. The main reason I added Yamaguchi to your friends list was so his friends could see the status too. It adds a layer of believability.”

“Oikawa!” Yamaguchi yelped. “What if my mom sees that?”

Oikawa scoffed. “The joke will be over before too long. She’s not going to have a heart attack if she happens to see this before it gets taken down. Now, we need to discuss the wedding.”

Tsukishima signed and took a very long swig of the AMF cocktail.

“And we need to find someone to officiate… Oh! I’ll be back!” And like a flash of lightning Oikawa was gone.

Hinata looked at Tsukishima questioningly, but the blond just shrugged and finished the AMF. “Welcome to my life,” he muttered, fingers itching towards another shot.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi admonished. “You really should slow down.”

“I’m in a relationship with Oikawa Tooru,” Tsukishima bit out. “Sometimes getting shitfaced is a necessity.” But he pulled his hand away from the glass anyway.

With nothing else to do until Oikawa returned the three of them resumed karaoke – or Yamaguchi and Hinata did at least while Tsukishima started nursing his strawberry daiquiri. Besides looking a little redder in the face, the blond looked completely unaffected by the alcohol consumption. Hinata found himself idly wondering just how often the taller man drank to have a tolerance that high but then decided he was better off not knowing.

After a few more shots Yamaguchi and Hinata were finally hitting that sweet spot between buzzed and drunk and their performances increased in enthusiasm as they decreased in quality, but neither cared at all. 

They were on the second verse of “Shut up and Kiss Me” when Oikawa returned. Yamaguchi was singing the main part of the chorus with Hinata echoing back and they were both grinning widely. Oikawa couldn’t resist the chance to embarrass Yamaguchi when he sobered up, so he pulled his phone out to record the rest of the performance. He wasn’t expecting Hinata to jump at Yamaguchi and plant a drunken kiss on his lips after the freckled boy sang the last line, but it was simultaneously hilarious and adorable and he snickered behind his hand.

“Be glad you missed their shining performance of “Every Time We Touch”,” Tsukishima deadpanned. Oikawa had been too distracted to notice his boyfriend coming to stand by him. “Yamaguchi surprisingly kissed him first. Almost made me spit out my drink, which would have been a waste of good alcohol.”

Oikawa grinned, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Tsukishima’s lips, who was buzzed enough at this point to not complain about the public display of affection. Tsukishima couldn’t help a soft smile when Oikawa pulled away. “How scandalous~” Oikawa joked, putting his phone away before they made their way back to their booth. Hinata and Yamaguchi had beaten them there and were making out in earnest, laughing and smiling against each other’s lips. Oikawa smirked. This was an interesting development.

He cleared his throat as he and Tsukishima slid back into the booth and the two broke apart quickly, faces flush with what was probably a mixture of the drinking, the kissing, and the getting caught.

“I leave you alone for 30 minutes and this is what happens?” Oikawa accused dramatically. “Exactly how drunk are you guys?”

Hinata squinted slightly, taking inventory of his body. He felt warm and giddy and lightheaded, but for the most part he was still in control of himself and thinking clearly. He just really enjoyed kissing Yamaguchi.

“I don’t think I am,” he finally answered. “Not fully anyway. Yamaguchi-kun is just adorable.”

Yamaguchi blushed and tried to hide a smile as he stuck his tongue out at Oikawa. “It’s not weird for friends to kiss,” he insisted. “You and Iwaizumi-san used to outright sleep together when you got drunk.”

Tsukishima choked on his drink and they all stared in a mixture of horror and amazement as the blond coughed and choked around the burning liquid and his own laughter. “Fuck,” he rasped out when his throat was finally clear.

Oikawa pouted which was a lot less endearing than it used to be when he was in high school and it only made Tsukishima dissolve into another fit of laughter.  
“Enough!” Oikawa insisted, slapping his hand on the table. “In case you all forgot, we have a wedding to see to tonight and it’s getting later by the minute.”

That brought everybody up short. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. “I still don’t see how this is going to work Oikawa-san.”

Another smirk worked its way onto Oikawa’s face. “No need to worry, chibi-chan. I have everything figured out. All you need to do is bring your mom to activity room three in an hour. You’ll be happily fake married by the night’s end and you will have successfully pulled the greatest prank ever on your poor unsuspecting mother.” He pretended to wipe away a tear. “I’m so proud.”

Hinata opened his mouth to voice more questions, but Oikawa abruptly cut him off, grabbing Yamaguchi by the arm and dragging him with him. “Activity room three. One hour.” And just like that they were gone, Yamaguchi throwing one last questioning look back at Hinata who shrugged just as confused.

“God help me,” Tsukishima muttered, downing the last of his drink before following after his boyfriend at a much slower pace, leaving Hinata alone.

He didn’t really have any choice but to trust Oikawa, which was a terrifying thought.

He shifted out of the booth and made his way through the gradually thinning crowd of people finally breaking free of the bar and into the hallway. It took a couple of moments for him to get his bearings. Once he did, he made his way back up to the deck he had met Yamaguchi on earlier that day, getting a little bit of fresh air and sobering up a bit more before he started heading towards the west hallway and the suite of rooms he was sharing with his mother.

When he entered the room his mom was sitting in an armchair reading, already in her pajamas. Her shoulders were tense as she looked up at her son’s entrance. She seemed to relax a little when she noticed that he was alone.

“Come to your senses finally, Shouyou?” she asked hopefully.

Hinata grinned, slipping back into his role easily. “I guess you could say that.”

His mother sighed in relief before closing her book. “I can’t believe you were honestly considering marrying someone you just met. I always knew you were impulsive, but this takes the cake.”

Hinata cocked his head to the side. “I’m still marrying Tadashi, mother,” he said, adding a touch of confusion to his voice.

His mom stiffened. “Excuse me?” she said lowly. “I thought you said you had come to your senses.”

He smiled, the lingering alcohol in his system emboldening him. “I have!” he agreed. “We were originally going to get married when we docked, but there is just something so romantic about getting married where we met, you know?” He added what he hoped was a love-sick grin for good measure.

His mom was silent for a moment. “What…do you mean by that, Shouyou?”

“I mean,” Hinata began, smiling wider, “that Tadashi and I are getting married tonight! I know it’s kind of last minute but his friends helped us get everything put together. Just think mom! In another hour my name is going to be Yamaguchi Shouyou,” he finished dreamily.

His mom’s mouth was gaping like a fish. She shut it and opened it again. Still no sound made it past her lips.

Hinata glanced at his watch, calculating how long it would take to get to activity room three. They needed to leave sooner rather than later. He grabbed his mom’s arm and pulled her silently behind him as they exited the room. He blabbered on and on as they walked talking about how good Yamaguchi was at karaoke and how much fun he had with the other boy. He didn’t even have to fake his enthusiasm there. Every word out of his mouth was the truth.

The shock started to wear off as they were rounding the corner to the activity room and she yanked her arm out of her son’s grasp. “Shouyou!” she all but shouted. “Please tell me you’re not serious. Even you can’t be this impulsive! Please think about what this is going to do to your future!”

Luckily Oikawa chose that moment to exit the room and saved Hinata from having to answer.

“Ah! You must be the lovely Hinata-san! Shou-chan has told me all about you! We’re so glad you could make it!”

Hinata’s mom stopped short, not sure what to make of Oikawa addressing her. “And you are?” she asked, obvious malice in her voice.

“My apologies! My name is Oikawa Tooru.” He flashed a winning smile. “I’m your soon to be son-in-law’s best man. We’re about to start so place come in!”

Hinata’s mom started at the word “son-in-law” and was left speechless again.

Not really knowing what to expect on the other side of the door, Hinata followed Oikawa, leading his mom into the activity room.

There wasn’t much done in the way of preparation. A small podium had been set up with five chairs in front of it. Tsukishima sat in one of these and Oikawa quickly sat next to him, intertwining their fingers. Yamaguchi stood in front of the podium and a man in a cruise uniform who Hinata vaguely recognized from one of the island excursions stood behind it. He was a tour guide if Hinata recalled correctly. How Oikawa had managed to convince him to take part in this Hinata had no idea.

Oikawa turned and waved at the Hinatas. “Hinata-san you can sit by me if you want!”

Hinata’s mom simply glared at her son before stomping toward the chair that was the furthest away from Oikawa as possible.

Yamaguchi smiled at him and beckoned him towards the podium and Hinata hesitantly joined him. Yamaguchi took his hands and leaned forward to whisper in Hinata’s ear. “I’m really sorry about this, Hinata-kun. Oikawa is an unstoppable force.”

Hinata laughed before turning his head to whisper back. “No, no it’s great! My mom is absolutely furious. As long as you’re comfortable with this I’m all for it!”

Yamaguchi squeezed Hinata’s hands gently before pulling back, a soft smile on his face.

The “ceremony” itself was very quick. The tour guide went over the vows and they exchanged “I do’s” and kissed each other when prompted. And just like that they were “married”.

Oikawa gave a terrible best man speech, confessing that he had his doubts about the marriage but was sure of their match after watching them sing drunk karaoke together and gave his wishes for a long and happy marriage for the two, choking up as he finished. Oikawa was right about one thing. He didn’t half ass anything.

Hinata’s mother stared ahead the whole time, jaw clenched. Hinata only felt slightly bad. When Oikawa’s speech ended Hinata’s mom excused herself, giving one last curt glance at Hinata before stalking off to her room.

Once she was gone they all dissolved into giggles. Even Tsukishima couldn’t help a slight snicker.

“Thank you for all your help!” Oikawa addressed the tour guide who just shook his head and smiled at their antics.

“Don’t mention it. I have to say, officiating a fake marriage is a first for me.” He left then, warning the boys to stay out of trouble.

“I guess I better go,” Hinata said after they all finally finished laughing.

Don’t married couples usually sleep together?” Yamaguchi asked curiously before realizing what he had said and blushing deep crimson. “I-I only meant that um… Wouldn’t your mom be suspicious if you went back to your room alone?”

Hinata snorted at how adorable Yamaguchi was. “Do you want to sleep with me tonight, Yamaguchi-kun?” 

Yamaguchi blushed again. “Th-That’s not what I meant!” he shrieked, burying his face in his hands.

Hinata grabbed the taller boy’s wrists, amusement dancing in his eyes. “I know, I know,” he assured. “I was just joking. But…” He paused, biting his lip, suddenly nervous. “If you wanted to have a sleepover I wouldn’t mind. I like hanging out with you, Yamaguchi-kun.” He was sure he was blushing just as much as Yamaguchi now.

Yamaguchi glanced at his friends, both of whom rolled their eyes. “Do whatever you want, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima encouraged. “We’re not your parents.”  
The freckled boy turned back to Hinata and nodded his head shyly.

“Oooh, that means we have some privacy tonight, Kei-chan~” Oikawa crowed. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to ravish my adorable leg of a boyfriend, chibi-chan!”

Hinata and Yamaguchi giggled at Tsukishima’s red face. “You’re delusional if you think you’re getting any after calling me a fucking leg you piece of shit,” the blond spat out before stomping off.

“Keeeeiiiiii!” Oikawa called, running after him. “I meant a sexy leg! Babe!”

“I like them,” Hinata decided, not realizing he had said it out loud.

Yamaguchi chuckled slightly. “They’re a handful, but they’re my best friends in the whole world.” He glanced at Hinata. “Ready to go?”

Hinata nodded eagerly and lead Yamaguchi back to his suite. They both exhaled in relief when they found that Hinata’s mom had already gone to bed, her bedroom door closed.

They went into Hinata’s room and put on a movie to watch while they cuddled. After a while the movie was mostly forgotten as they talked with each other and exchanged small kisses every now and then for the next couple of hours. Hinata really did enjoy kissing Yamaguchi. He enjoyed talking to him even more. He learned a lot about Yamaguchi that night. He loved K-pop and was allergic to cats. He would only eat french fries if they were soft and he was afraid of the dark. He lived two hours away from Hinata by train and he had played volleyball in high school, which was how he met Tsukishima and Oikawa. He was in culinary school and was leaving for a study abroad opportunity in France in a couple months, which was why he was trying to learn French. He wanted to open his own bakery one day.

Hinata smiled as he listened attentively to every word. He pressed another chaste kiss to Yamaguchi’s lips when he trailed off. “My husband is so cute,” he joked.

Yamaguchi blushed and shoved Hinata’s shoulder playfully. “Not as cute as my husband.”

They both giggled quietly, almost breathlessly, and Hinata had never felt so comfortable with someone. He cuddled closer to Yamaguchi and closed his eyes. “Good night, Yamaguchi-kun,” he yawned.

“Good night, Hinata-kun,” Yamaguchi breathed.

*****

Morning light streaming through the window woke Hinata up and he blinked his eyes slowly, trying to fend off the headache he could feel building in his temples. He should have drank more water the night before to help fend off a hangover. He sat up slowly, stretching his arms over his head.

“Thank God you’re awake.” Yamaguchi’s voice startled him and he looked around sleepily, finding the brunet sitting in the armchair across the room with his legs tucked under him. He looked adorable with his hair messy from sleep, still in his clothes from last night. “I have to pee but I can hear your mom wandering around and I can’t face her by myself,” he stage-whispered.

Hinata blinked slowly twice before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Yamaguchi tried to pout but Hinata’s laughter was contagious and he couldn’t help chuckling as well.

Once his laugher subsided Hinata rolled out of the bed and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, pulling the freckled boy to his feet. “I guess it’s about time we let my mom off the hook anyway,” he said, leading Yamaguchi out into the living room area of the suite.

His mom was sitting on the couch facing the television, which Hinata noticed was still turned off. “It’s more fun if you turn it on, mom,” he teased.

She flinched and turned to look at her son over the back of the couch. She bit her check when she saw he wasn’t alone. Hinata realized that he was still holding Yamaguchi’s hand and he dropped it, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture ready to come clean. “Mom, Yamaguchi-kun and I-“

“I’ve been thinking a lot since last night,” his mom cut him off. “And while I may not agree with your decision, I acknowledge that it’s your decision to make, no matter how foolish.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Yamaguchi-san, I apologize for my behavior yesterday.”

Yamaguchi and Hinata exchanged a surprised glance. “Wow, that’s really cool of you, mom,” the latter began. “But uh… Yamaguchi-kun and I aren’t actually married,” he confessed.

In the silence that followed you could have heard a pin drop. “I’m sorry?” his mom asked after a moment.

“Ah, I’m sorry for deceiving you, Hinata-san,” Yamaguchi apologized, bowing respectfully. “But your son and I are just friends.”

Hinata could feel his mother’s eyes boring into him and he chuckled nervously. “It was a prank you see,” he said quickly. “Because you’re always saying I’m too impulsive and I just wanted to see how you would react. I honestly didn’t mean for it to get so out of hand. Yamaguchi-kun’s friends got involved and it kind of…escalated.”

“I’m so sorry,” Yamaguchi repeated, still bowing.

There was a beat of dead silence.

“Oh, you little shit!”

Hinata flinched and Yamaguchi straightened up, eyes widening. Hinata’s mother’s head was buried in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. Was she crying? They hadn’t meant to make her cry. _I’m a terrible son,_ Hinata thought.

She lifted her head and Hinata was completely floored to see that she hadn’t been crying. She was laughing. 

“I’m so relieved!” she exclaimed. “No offense, Yamaguchi-san.”

“N-No, Hianta-san, I’m just glad you aren’t mad at us,” the brunet confessed.

“Oh, I’m absolutely furious with you both,” Hinata’s mom assured, breathing out a final laugh before standing up. “Now, why don’t we go to breakfast? I’m starving.”

*****

Hinata had never had so much fun on a cruise. Yamaguchi’s little trio all but adopted Hinata and he hung out with them almost every night. He found that when Tsukishima got really _really_ drunk – which took way more alcohol than Hinata was sure was strictly safe – Oikawa could convince him to do karaoke. He wasn’t the best at it and kind of mumbled through the songs, but Oikawa cheered like he was at the Grammy’s. During a game of truth or dare he learned that Oikawa could dance in heels, which shouldn’t have impressed him as much as it did.

And he realized that he liked Yamaguchi way more than as a friend.

Saying goodbye when the ship docked was one of the hardest things Hinata had ever had to do. They all agreed to stay in contact with him, which Hinata promised to hold them to.

Yamaguchi pulled him into a hug as Tsukishima and Oikawa loaded their luggage into their cab. “I really enjoyed being married to you, Hinata-kun,” he joked.

Hinata hugged him back tightly. “Me too. We’ll have to do it again sometime,” he joked back.

Yamaguchi laughed and pulled away smiling. “For sure.”

There was a pause as they both regarded each other. Hinata really wanted to tell Yamaguchi how much he liked him; how much he wanted to hold his hand again and kiss him and stay awake all night just to listen to him talk. But the moment passed and Yamaguchi was getting into the cab and the door was closing. The brunet waved at him through the window and Hinata could have sworn he saw a touch of sadness in his brown eyes. And then he was gone.

Hinata would miss him.

****

“Yamaguchi-kun!” Hinata called, catching sight of the freckled boy waiting outside the coffee shop they had agreed to meet at. It had been about a year and a half since the cruise and this was the first time they were seeing each other in person again.

Yamaguchi turned and grinned when his eyes fell on Hinata, who launched himself at the other boy when he was close enough, causing Yamaguchi to shriek and lose his balance, both of them falling to the ground with little in the way of grace.

“It’s good to see you too, Hinata-kun,” he laughed breathlessly, hugging the energetic ginger back as best he could despite the awkward angle. “But could you let me up?”

Hinata pulled back and stuck his tongue out playfully before standing up and helping Yamaguchi to his feet. “How was France?” he questioned, bouncing back and forth from foot to foot. He wanted to hug Yamaguchi again but didn’t want to press his luck. He had really _really_ missed him.

Yamaguchi smiled shyly before reaching down and interlocking his fingers with Hinata’s, pulling him toward the coffee shop. “I’ll tell you all about it over coffee, Hinata-kun,” he promised.

*****

_Two years later_

_**Hinata Shouyou** got engaged to **Yamaguchi Tadashi**_

_**Haiba Lev:** Nice try_  
_**Sugawara Koushi:** Is this real this time, Hinata?_  
_**Kozume Kenma:** …_  
_**Hinata Shouyou: @Yamaguchi Tadashi** I TOLD YOU NO ONE WOULD BELIEVE ME_  
_**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** [Image] He even got me a ring this time around :D_  
_**Kageyama Tobio:** If you send me an invitation I will show up but I swear to god if it’s fake again you won’t live long enough to fool me a third time_  
_**Hinata Shouyou:** IT’S REAL I PROMISE!!!!!_  
_**Oikawa Tooru:** I’m totally giving a real best man speech this time_  
_**Tsukishima Kei:** If Tooru is giving the best man speech I will not be in attendance_  
_**Oikawa Tooru:** Keeeeeiiiiiiii! < /3 T-T _

**Author's Note:**

> yamsfreckles.tumblr.com


End file.
